39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bmltera
Welcome! Hi and welcome to The 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks so much for editing the User:Bmltera page. Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! See you around on the Wiki! =) -- Swordcross (Talk) 06:58, 14 June 2011 Page What page are you trying to make? I'll protect it if we need it. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 18:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Page(again) Yeah i can fix it right now if you want.(the page i mean). Also how do you like my hypocrisy template on my user page? 'Kangaroopowah' Talk 04:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) User Talk Hi Bmltera Why did you wrote "I am about to kick you off the leaderboards list if you dont act fast" on Pnrapisora talk page. Please explain and also dont edit people's user page. It is conted as vandalism. Thanks, Nilem12 =) 05:21, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Template Hi Again, Dont say you are a admin in till you are one. Same thing with rollback. Thanks again, Nilem12 =) 08:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S Are you a Vesper? Rollback A rollback is given to trusted users who are then able to revert vandalism with the click of a button. Also like Nilem said please do not say you are an admin until you are one. There was a conflict about the same thing that happened not so long ago. Also don't put comments like what you did on other people's userpages. No offense but I believe Pnrapsora is more interested in Fanpics and research blogs(which are really good) than earning badges. Thanks, 'Kangaroopowah' Talk 01:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Jonah Wizard Spam You keep on Spamming the Jonah Wizard page by switching the mom between estrangedo and estranged. Please stop. 'Kangaroopowah' Talk 01:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat A bureaucrat can give other users on this wiki bot, admin,rollback, and bureaucrat powers. However it can only take away bot, admin, and rollback. Our wiki's active bureauucrats are happyqua, swordcroos, and the awesome x. Now i'm probably sure that you're gonna ask to be an admin/rollback.(i'm sorry if I'm wrong) Well you can't be an admin until ou have atleast 1000 productive non spam/vandalism edits. Rollback is 200+. Now if you could stop spamming pages and posting spam on other people's talk pages I'll see if I can make you a rollback in the next week or so, but no guarantee. Also you'll see that I edited your userpage. I did this to add in the madrigal and ninja template as well as to delete the series one and two template. Those are for books. If you want templates that say that you have read series one and two go here. I'll probably make a "I have read all released Series 2 books" when the Medusa Plot comes out. Btw if you think an article is good go to Forum: Council of Six. Thanks, --'Kangaroopowah' Talk 01:45, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok if you are revamping a page add to the article. Also please sign your comments. Thanks, 'Kangaroopowah''' Talk 01:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC)